How Should Be
by pqplaris
Summary: Dezonove anos depois eles se reencontraram, não que nunca estivessem esbarrado um no outro durante todos esses anos. Mas dessa vez fora diferente. Quando os olhos deles se encontraram eles souberam exatamente o que o outro sentiam, e depois de um beijo talvez eles soubessem que não era possível ignorar. Não por muito tempo. Não mais.


Dezenove anos se passara desde o fim da guerra. Voldemort estava morto. O mundo bruxo vivia em paz. Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram suas vidas normalmente, não que tivesse sido fácil. Cada um tivera que lidar com os danos que a guerra causou. Harry ainda tinha pesadelos, embora sua cicatriz não doesse mais. Lilá, o grande amor de Rony fora morta durante a batalha. Já Hermione, perdera Draco que concluira que a garota do Trio de Ouro merecia algo melhor do que um ex-comensal. Ela tentara argumentar, até mesmo Harry que era o único a saber do envolvimento deles tentara convencer Draco a mudar de idéia, mas ele se manteve firme, afirmando não querer estragar a vida dela. Hermione se afastou de todos por anos, até que por insistência do casal Potter começou a sair com Ron, se casando um ano depois. Tiveram dois filhos, Rose e Hugo. Mas apesar disso, eles se viam mais como irmãos do que como marido e mulher.

Ela soubera pelo Profeta que Draco se casaria com Astória Grengrass, que esperava o herdeiro Malfoy. Assim como Harry e Ginny, ela e Rony receberam o convite para o casamento, porém ela se recusou a ir. Harry com medo dela se afastar novamente não insistiu, mandando apenas uma coruja para Draco desejando felicidades em nome dos quatro. Com o relacionamento da amiga com o loiro no passado, eles deixaram a rivalidade de lado e se tornaram amigos. Ele entendia Draco, apesar de apoiar Hermione.

A primeira vez que eles se encontraram fora no Ministério da Magia. Três anos depois do fim da guerra. Hermione estava indo para mais um dia de trabalho, já Draco iria prestar depoimento pois os julgamentos dos comensais ainda ocorriam, inclusive o de seu pai, que no fim fora condenado a perpétua em Azkaban. Ao entrar no elevador e ve-la o coração dele quase saiu pela boca. Já ela se manteve indiferente, apenas o comprimentando com um seco aceno de cabeça e saindo do elevador as pressas para a sala de Harry. Eles se encontraram mais algumas vezes depois disso, mas nunca se encaravam por mais de cinco segundos.

E ali estava ela, na estação de King's Cross., levando sua filha Rose para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Estava destraída conversando com a filha quando esbarrou em alguém. Ao se virar para pedir desculpa seu rosto endureceu.

\- Hermione, achei que não chegaria nunca. - Ginny disse a livrando daquele constrangimento. - Olá, Draco.

\- Oi Ginny. - Ele desviou os olhos de Hermione, abraçando a ruiva que passara a ter respeito e admiração com a convivência. - Scorpius esteve nos enlouquecendo querendo ver Albus o verão inteiro.

\- Ora e por que não o levou lá em casa ? Al também não parou de falar de Scorp. - Ginny disse fazendo ele rir. Hermione aproveitando que eles estavam destraídos se afastou.

\- Onde está Rony ? - Harry perguntou se aproximando dela. - Em casa com Hugo. Ele está com febre, achamos melhor que ficasse em casa. - Ela disse observando a filha sair atrás de Albus.

\- E como você esta ?

\- Vivendo um dia de cada vez. Como tenho feito há dezenove anos. Sinto como se isso nunca fosse acabar. Esse sentimento de infelicidade, sabe ? Rony descobriu sobre Draco.

\- Como ?

\- Tive um pesadelo com a guerra e acordei berrando o nome dele. Ele apenas sorriu para mim e perguntou se era ele o cara que me fizera mudar. - Ela suspirou. - Vamos nos separar. Tentamos por 14 anos, Harry. Não está sendo justo nem comigo, nem com ele.

\- Draco jantou lá em casa há algumas semanas.

\- Não me deve explicações, Harry.

\- Eu sei, mas... Astória está doente. Muito doente.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Por que não diz isso para ele ? - Ele perguntou e ela evitou o olhar dele. - Ela me pediu para falar com você.

\- Comigo ? - Hermione o olhou confusa.

\- Ela sabe sobre vocês. Ela só quer que Draco seja feliz. Ele nunca a esqueceu Hermione...

\- Não faça isso, Harry... Por favor. Não fui eu que o larguei. Eu o esperei por anos. Você sabe disso. Acho que no fundo eu o espero até hoje e ele nunca voltou.

\- Estamos indo mamãe. - Rose disse se aproximando, ficando confusa ao ver lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione. - Aconteceu algo ?

\- Não posso acreditar que já está partindo para Hogwarts. - Ela mentiu abraçando a filha.

\- Eu volto no natal. Prometo. - Rose disse séria. - Tchau, tio Harry.

Harry se despediu dela, Scorpius e de Albus e James, mas sua atenção estava na castanha e no loiro. Ginny o advertira com o olhar mas ele a ignorou, precisava fazer algo para ajudar os dois amigos, não aguentava mais vê-los sofrer como viu nos últimos dezenove anos.

\- O que acham de irmos ao Três Vassouras ? - Ele disse e Ginny lhe deu um olhar mortal. - Não aceitarei não como resposta, vamos.

\- Harry eu preciso ir... - Hermione disse. - Hugo está meio doente como lhe disse e sabe como Rony é, vai deixar o garoto se encher de besteira.

\- Draco é medi-bruxo. Pode dar uma olhada nele, não é ? - Ele perguntou para o loiro que assentiu corado.

\- Não é preciso, é só uma gripe.

\- Então aceite meu convite para o café. - Harry insistiu e Hermione foi obrigada a ceder. - Vão indo na frente, vou mudar o carro de lugar. Venha comigo, Ginny. Nos encontramos no Três Vassouras ?

\- Claro. - Draco concordou e aparatou com Hermione.Eles se entreolharam e entraram no pub. Pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas e se sentaram em uma mesa. Evitaram se olhar por algum tempo, mas o silêncio estava se tornando incômodo, ambos amaldiçoavam Harry em pensamento.

\- Como está Astória ? - Hermione perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

\- Não muito bem na verdade. - Ele suspirou. - Acredito que ela não tenha muito tempo de vida.

\- Quanto tempo ?

\- Um ano. Dois com sorte.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Ela disse sincera.

\- Eu também. Hermione, me perdoe...

\- Não, Draco. Não se desculpe, já faz tanto tempo e...Droga, onde está o Harry ? - Ela resmungou tentando fugir da situação que se colocara.

\- Olhe para mim. - Ele pediu mas ela não olhou.

\- Eu não posso.

\- Por que ?

\- Por que não posso passar por isso novamente.

\- Hermione...

\- Pare, Draco. Por favor.

\- Então olhe para mim. - Ele disse em voz alta e ela o olhou nos olhos cinzentos. Estavam com lágrimas assim como os dela. Com um impulso ela acariciou o rosto dele. Ao tocar na pele dele, sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica os ligasse.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Ela disse puxando a mão e se levantando. Sem pensar em consequências ele a seguiu puxando-a pelos braços. Os corpos de ambos se chocaram e os lábios se encontraram.

Hermione tentara resistir mas os lábios de Draco eram duros e exigentes, estava deixando de pensar racionalmente quando começou a corresponde-lo. Havia muita mágoa e saudades naquele beijo e ambos precisavam daquilo, era como se esperassem por aquele beijo por muito tempo e agora que ele chegara eles simplesmente não podiam mais se soltar.

 _Rony_ _e_ _Astória_. Hermione se lembrou e empurrou Draco com força. Eles se encararam por alguns minutos, até que Harry e Ginny entraram no pub, olhando confusos para os dois.

\- Eu preciso ir. - Hermione sussurrou. - Desculpe Harry. Não posso mais ficar aqui.

\- Mione... - Ele chamou mas ela o ignorou e deixou o pub, aparatando logo em seguida.

\- Eu também tenho que ir. - Draco disse. - Vão jantar lá em casa qualquer dia. Desculpe, Harry. Até qualquer dia.

\- Draco, espera... - Ele tentou dizer mais ele seguira o exemplo de Hermione e saiu do pub aparatando antes que eles tivessem qualquer reação.

 _Três_ _anos_ _depois_.

\- Mãe, posso passar as férias na casa do Albus ? - Rose perguntou ao ver os pais na estação quando desceu do trem. - Scorpius vai pra lá também. O pai dele não anda muito bem desde que a mãe dele morreu.

\- Você iria para a casa do seu pai, querida. Peça a ele. - Hermione disse.

Ela e Rony haviam se separado há dois anos. Astória ao contrário do que Draco previra resistiu por dois anos e meio. Ela soube que o loiro não reagiu muito bem a morte da esposa, e resistiu a vontade de procura-lo. Na realidade ela o evitara ao máximo desde o dia no Três Vassouras. Ela olhou em volta e o viu conversando com Scorpius. Ele parecia cansado e deprimido.

\- Vá falar com ele. - Rony disse. - Não estou pedindo para que se jogue nos braços dele, apenas para que converse.

\- Não sei, Rony...

\- Pra que escolher continuar sofrendo a toa ? Daria qualquer coisa para ter a sorte que você tem... Não estou dizendo que será fácil e perfeito, Mione. Mais precisa ir atrás da sua felicidade.

\- Tudo bem. Tem razão. - Ela assentiu, respirou fundo e caminhou até o loiro. - Draco ?

\- Hermione.

\- Podemos conversar ?

\- Claro.

\- Vá lá em casa, hoje. As crianças também vão para a casa de Harry e podemos jantar.

\- Que horas ? - Ele perguntou surpreso.

\- As 19hrs está bom ?

\- Ótimo. Estarei lá.

\- Conto com isso. - Ela disse dando um sorriso tímido para ele e se afastando.

\- Hermione Granger convidou Draco Malfoy para jantar ? - Ginny perguntou rindo alto.

\- Cala a boca, ruiva. Lhe chamei para ajudar. - Ela disse irritada. - Ele chega em uma hora.

\- Você sabe que quem cozinha lá em casa é o Harry né ? Se me chamou para isso sinto lhe informar que chamou a pessoa errada.

\- Psicologicamente, Ginny. A comida já está pronta. - Ela disse revirando os olhos.

\- Esquece o passado, Hermione. Esquece o que aconteceu e pense no que pode acontecer. Se em vinte e dois anos você não o esqueceu e nem ele a você é por que se amam.

\- Fácil dizer quando se tem vinte anos de casada.

\- Dezenove - A ruiva disse indiferente.

\- Tanto faz.

\- Você é um doce, Hermione. - Ela disse irônica.

\- E você é a pior conselheira do mundo. Não sei por que ainda tento ouvir seus conselhos.

\- Eu sou ótima. Você que é mal agradecida.

\- Obrigada pelos péssimos conselhos, Ginny.

\- O que você vai fazer ?

\- Jantar. Agora vá. Tenho que me arrumar.

\- Está me expulsando ?

\- Se te faz se sentir melhor, sim eu estou te expulsando.

\- Boa sorte.

\- Obrigada, vou precisar.

Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para as 19hrs. Hermione usava um vestido longo vermelho sangue e um salto preto. Seu coração quase parou ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Ela respirou fundo e vestiu seu melhor sorriso.

\- 19hrs em ponto. - Ela disse sorrindo abrir a porta. Não pode deixar de rir ao ver a gravata verde esmeralda dele.

\- Costumo ser pontual. - Ele disse conforme ela abria passagem para que entrasse.

\- Ah sim, lembro bem quando me deixou esperando quase duas horas para aquele baile de máscara que fomos no sexto ano.

\- Eu estava me arrumando. Era o garoto mais bonito da escola, deveria estar de acordo.

\- Com toda certeza. - Ela zombou. - Vinho ?

\- Quer me embebedar, Granger ?

\- Se tornar nossa conversar mais fácil, sim por que não ?

\- Então me de a garrafa. - Ele disse e ela sorriu.

\- Sinto muito por Astória.

\- Não é como se não esperassemos por isso.

\- Eu sei, mas é terrível.

\- O que pretende, Hermione ?

\- Jantar. - Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Mas completou ao ver ele franzir a testa. - Conversar.

\- Sobre ?

\- Nós ? - Ela arriscou e a expressão dele se suavizou.

\- Queria que tivesse me entendido. Mas agora sei que era pedir demais. - Ele disse e ela suspirou, sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

\- Te entender, Draco ? Não consigo entender por que desistiu de algo que lutamos desde o quarto ano. E quando finalmente conseguimos nos livrar de todos os problemas, de Voldemort ... Você me deixou.

\- Foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, acredite. Mas você era Hermione Granger, a garota do trio de ouro. O cérebro por trás de Harry Potter. A bruxa mais linda, corajosa e inteligente de sua geração. E eu era apenas Draco Malfoy, o comensal ou ex-comensal. Eu seria apenas uma sombra do passado na sua vida.

\- Alguma fez pensou em perguntar como eu me sentiria com isso ?

\- Você nunca me deixaria ir. E eu sabia que você encontraria alguém melhor que eu e seria feliz.

\- Você se enganou. Casei com Rony por insistência de Harry e Ginny. Tentamos manter um casamento por anos, mas eu nunca esqueci você.

\- Nem eu esqueci você, se ajuda. Acompanhei seu sucesso de longe durante todos esses anos.

\- Mas eu queria você ao meu lado. Nunca mais pude conjurar o patrono, sabia ? Nem com o nascimento de meus filhos. Veja. Expecto Patronum - Ela disse em um movimento de varinha, uma fina névoa prateada surgiu de sua varinha mas se dissipou antes que tomasse forma.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Você é um babaca, Malfoy.

\- E você uma sabe-tudo irritante, Granger.

Eles se entreolharam e riram. Sem conseguir mais se segurar, ele tirou a taça da mão dela, colocando-a sobre a mesa juntamente com a sua e acariciou o rosto dela. Hermione não oferecia resistência, apenas aproveitava o momento assim como ele.

\- Eu te amo tanto, morena. - Ele disse a puxando para um beijo. Hermione correspondeu, fechando os dedos nos cabelos loiro dele, o puxando para mais perto de si.

\- Eu te amo, doninha. - Ela disse subindo no colo dele. Eles se beijavam com paixão e desejo. O toque dele em sua coxa a fazia queimar e ele estava enlouquecendo com as unhas dela arranhando seu pescoço de leve.

Ele se levantou, sustentando ela em seu colo. Entre beijos eles foram andando até chegarem no quarto dela. Draco passou a mão em cima da cômoda, jogando o que havia ali no chão e colocando Hermione em cima, ficando entre as pernas dela.

\- Eu gostava daquele perfume. - Ela disse de forma inocente. Draco deu uma fungada em seu pescoço e ela sorriu quando ele voltou a beija-la.

\- Eu também. - Ele disse entre os beijos e eles riram. Ele abriu o fecho do vestido dela, o deixando escorregar pelo corpo da castanha que mordeu de lábio inferior o observando. - Ainda mais linda do que me lembro.

Hermione sorriu, saindo de cima da cômoda sem se importar com os cacos de vidro no chão e o empurrou para cima da cama. Lentamente sem desviar seus olhos do dele, ela desabotoou a camisa dele. Sorriu quando as mãos dele se apressaram em soltar seu sutiã.

\- Com pressa, Malfoy ? - Ela sussurrou em sua orelha, dando leves mordidinhas o fazendo soltar um gemido. Com as mãos ligeiras, ela abriu o zíper da calça dele e a abaixou, deixando-o somente de cueca.

\- Está brincando com fogo, Granger. - Ele disse a virando e ficando por cima dela. Ele enterrou o rosto entre seus seios, dando a devida atenção a cada um deles, alternando entre mordidas e chupões enquanto massageava o outro. Hermione deixava leves gemidos escapar por entre seus lábios, o que incentivava Draco a continuar. As mãos dele se apressaram a rasgar a calcinha dela que estreitou os olhos para ele, fazendo-o rir. - Gostava dela ?

Ela grunhiu em resposta, ao mesmo tempinho em que sentiu a mão dele estimular sua intimidade. Hermione soltou um gemido alto quando ele cessou os movimentos circulares e introduziu um dedo nela lentamente, sem desviar os olhos dos dela e logo colocou o segundo.

\- Vai me enlouquecer, Draco. - ela disse quando sentiu a língua dele dentro de si e arqueou as costas involuntariamente, dando a ele uma bela visão de seus seios e de seu rosto com uma expressão de puro prazer. Ele sorriu quando sentiu ela se contrair e chegar ao ápice em um gemido que o deixou ainda mais excitado.

\- Minha vez. - Ela disse se colocando por cima dele.

\- O qu... - Ele mal teve tempo de terminar, pois logo sentiu a mão dela em sua ereção. Em um ritmo lento e torturante ela o masturbava o fazendo implorar para que aumentasse a velocidade, mas ao invés disso ela piscou para ele, colocando seu membro pulsante na boca.

\- MEU MERLIM, HERMIONE. - Ele gritou e ela sorriu. Ela estava o levando ao delírio e ficou ainda mais satisfeita ao ouvir as frases desconexas que escapavam pela boca dele. Draco tinha as mãos nos cabelos de Hermione, a obrigando a seguir o seu ritmo. Ela pode sentir que ele estava quase lá mas antes que chegasse ao ápice ele a puxou para cima, a beijando apaixonadamente. Ele inverteu as posições novamente, e se posicionou entre as pernas dela. Segurando forte em seu seio esquerdo ele a penetrou lentamente.

Eles gemeram juntos. Os olhos não se desviavam um do outro um segundo sequer. O ritmo lento das estocadas estavam torturando os dois, mas Hermione não pediria para que fosse mais rápido.

\- Eu amo você. - Ele disse a fazendo sorrir enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas.

\- Eu amo você. - Ela respondeu o beijando.

Se sentindo encorajado ele aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, alcançando lugares que ela nem sabia que existiam. Eles chegaram ao ápice juntos, gritando um o nome do outro e se entreolharam apaixonadamente sorrindo.

\- Casa comigo, Hermione ? - Ele disse a puxando para seu peito.

\- Caso. Agora se quiser. - Ela disse o beijando.

\- Isso é bom. Agora podemos jantar ? - Ele perguntou fazendo ela gargalhar.

\- Devemos. Comprei em meu restaurante preferido. - Hermione disse e Draco riu revirando os olhos.

Ginny havia acabado de sair da lareira na sala de Hermione. Receberá uma carta da amiga, pedindo que fosse até lá imediatamente. Ao ver a sala toda destruída e vidros espalhados pelo chão da cozinha ela franziu a testa confusa.

\- Hermione ? - Ela chamou insegura. Ergueu as sobrancelhas ão ver a amiga descer as escadas silenciosamente, usando apenas uma camisa branca masculina e a roupa íntima.

\- Fale baixo, Draco acabou de dormir. - Ela disse sorrindo e franzindo a testa corada ao olhar em volta. - Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com essa casa ?

\- Sou eu que devo lhe fazer essa pergunta.

\- É... isso não vem ao caso agora. - Ela disse corando fortemente. - Preciso de sua ajuda.

\- Pra arrumar essa casa ? Estou fora, não lhe chamo para arrumar minha bagunça com Harry. - Ela disse e Hermione fez uma careta de nojo.

\- Quero que me ajude a organizar meu casamento.

\- SEU O QUE ? - Ginny berrou, arregalados os olhos.

\- Fale baixo, Ginny. - Ela sussurrou rindo. - Eu e Draco vamos nos casar. E eu adoraria se você e Harry fossem meus padrinhos.

\- Parabéns, Mione. - Ela disse abraçando a castanha. - Já demorou demais.

\- Obrigada. - Hermione disse revirando os olhos. - Preciso ir. As crianças vão enlouquecer, Harry. Darei a novidade a ele. E tente não destruir mais sua casa. - Farei o possível. - Ela disse piscando maliciosamente para a amiga que riu.

 _Seis_ _meses_ _despois_.

O casamento de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy era com certeza o assunto mais comentado do mundo bruxo. O dia da união chegara, a cerimônia seria realizada por insistência de Narcisa, nos jardins da mansão Malfoy. Harry não podia estar mais feliz. Levaria Hermione até o altar, a pedido da própria que o Sr. Granger havia falecido há 5 anos. Draco nunca havia visto a mansão tão lotada. Aparentemente todos queriam parabenizar o improvável casal.

Rose e Scorpius tiveram dificuldades para aceitar no começo, mas graças a Ginny compreenderam que os pais se amavam. Já Hugo deixara bem claro que estava feliz desde que a mãe estivesse. Rony foi um dos primeiros a apoia-los na decisão de se casarem, juntamente de Narcisa que adorou Rose desde o primeiro momento.

\- Eu não acredito que vou me casar com Hermione. - Draco disse sorrindo para Blás.

\- Ganhou a garota, parceiro.

\- É o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

\- Fico feliz de que o compartilhe conosco. - Pansy disse.

\- Vocês sempre nos apoiaram, desde Hogwarts.

\- Mesmo assim. - Ela disse arrumando a gravata dele. - Devo dizer que sempre soube que esse dia chegaria.

\- Eu também. - Draco disse convencido. Narcisa o chamou para que entrasse no altar. Estava chegando a hora.

O Malfoy suava frio. Estava impaciente com a demora. Ginny sorria carinhosamente para ele e pedia que se acalmasse. Ele estava quase correndo atrás de Hermione quando a viu. Ela estava linda. Usava um vestido verde esmeralda e ele uma gravata vermelha e dourada. Ambos sorriram com a ironia. Ela caminhava lentamente com Harry e ele se segurava para não correr até ela é a puxar para seus braços.

\- Cuide bem de minha irmãzinha. - Harry disse após a lenta caminhada.

\- Com o maior prazer. - Ele respondeu sorrindo. Estendeu a mão para ela que a pegou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Estamos aqui hoje, para celebrar a união desse casal apaixonado. - Eles trocavam olhares mal ouvindo o que o representante do ministério dizia, ouvindo apenas as palavras finais. - Hermione Jean Granger, você aceita Draco Black Malfoy como seu esposo para ama-lo e respeita-lo até o último segundo de sua vida ?

\- Sim, não há nada que eu queira mais que isso. - Ela disse sorrindo para ele.

\- Draco Black Malfoy, você aceita Hermione Jean Granger como sua esposa para ama-la e respeita-la até o último segundo de sua vida ?

\- Com certeza sim.

\- Então o noivo já pode beijar a noiva.

\- Achei que essa parte não chegaria nunca. - Draco disse fazendo todos rirem e puxou Hermione para o beijo mais apaixonante que eles já trocaram.

\- Eu te amo, Hermione Granger Malfoy.

\- Eu te amo, Draco Black Malfoy. Eles encostaram as testas um no outro. Os olhos cinzentos encarando os castanhos. Ambos traziam sorrisos felizes no rosto. E mesmo depois de vinte e dois anos, depois de tudo que passaram juntos e separados, eles conseguiram encontrar o caminho de volta um para o outro. E agora tudo estava em paz e em seu devido lugar. Sabiam que não seria fácil, mas estavam tranquilos. Estavam juntos, como deveriam estar.


End file.
